Game Over
Game Over is the twentieth and final campaign level of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Plot This mission starts with Soap, Captain Price, Gaz, and Griggs in a UAZ-469 escaping the Launch Facility after the events of No Fighting In The War Room. Aside from the jeep, there are two other jeeps loaded with USMC and SAS units who split up with Soap and the others, after a certain point. For the first part of the mission, the player will face a number of trucks laden with armed Ultranationalists while speeding down a set of roads. After eliminating the trucks, a Hind emerges and attacks the player. Some time later, the Hind flies off, only to destroy a bridge, preventing Soap and the rest of the SAS from escaping. The team is cornered by Ultranationalists and have to defend themselves on the broken bridge until a fuel tanker behind them explodes, injuring everyone. Soap briefly loses consciousness, but quickly awakens to see Griggs trying to pull him into cover while firing his silver plated M1911 at enemy forces. Once Griggs fires off all of his rounds, he switches to his M249 SAW, turns to fire, and is immediately shot in the head. Soon after that, Captain Price is incapacitated and Imran Zakhaev along with two Ultranationalist soldiers move in to finish off Gaz and two other S.A.S. members, but before they can reach Soap, they are distracted by a Loyalist Mi-28 Havoc coming to the team's aid. During the distraction, Captain Price regains consciousness and slides Soap a fully-loaded M1911, allowing him a chance to shoot them. After killing Zakhaev, the Loyalists medivac Soap to safety as a Russian medic is seen attempting to revive a seemingly unresponsive Captain Price. Tips *The player can kill Zakhaev and his guards by shooting any part of their bodies once, including their feet. *If the player gets lucky, enemies can die on the spot where Soap gets to shoot Zakhaev and his guards, leaving weapons to swap out with the pistol, including RPGs. *Remember to crouch. * It is noticeable some trucks don't need to be shot as they get destroyed anyway. *Using the RPG will not destroy the Hind, but it will leave faster, so there will be a lower likelihood of it killing the player. *Don't go out into the open on the bridge or it will be very hard to live. *When the truck first arrives on the bridge, the guy that first comes out of it has a useful M60E4 light machine gun that can be swapped for a side arm. *Don't get too far forward as a BMP is waiting there. *If the player switches out the RPG and the M4A1 when the jeep crashes, one will have an RPG, an M1911 .45, and an M4A1. *the RPG can be used outside of the jeep but cannot damage the enemy helicopter supplying more enemy troops as even if its supposed to be a perfect shot it will go straight then up or down missing the helicopter. *The hind cannot be shot because it moves too much off the jeep or on the jeep *Most members of the team will be killed here :- Ssgt.Griggs ???.Gaz 2 random SAS (sometimes an SAS person is with you but these two guys have different names and different ranks from the SAS person who was with you) people who weren't with you on the jeep or off the jeep,captain price will look like he is dead. *The noclip cheat or god cheat can be used to not get shot or not get hurt but the loyalists will only arrive after you kill Imran Zakhaev and his two henchmen Achievements *'The Fourth Horseman' is obtained by completing this level on Veteran difficulty. *'Win the War' is obtained when the player completes the game on any difficulty. *'Deep and Hard' is obtained when the player completes the game on Hardened or Veteran difficulty. Transcript See Game Over/Transcript. Trivia See Game Over/Trivia Video Gameplay of "Game Over" Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 4 Single Player Levels Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Category:Singleplayer